Stream
by The Sound Of Silver
Summary: Snow and Lightning have some fun on the banks of a Gran Pulse stream. (Snow/Lightning Smut/Fluff)
AN: Soooooooo, the first thing I've written on Fanfic in about three years (more like four) but that's only because I've been either focusing on reading on here, or writing on Wattpad. (I have no creativity, so my user is also Salior_Salix there.)

Not gonna lie, I'm really lazy anyways. So don't expect me to do a lot of these in a timely fashion.

Anyways! I recently looked at my stories and saw how cringe-inducing they are. Like, my god, I had no standards back then. I've written 11 stories and they're all... -_-

*goes back in time and slaps 13 year old self.* Bad Writer! Bad!

So let's see how good I've gotten! Ready? Write! A lemon. That I've never done before...

SHIT.

Pompous-Ass Disclaimer Crap: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own blah, blah; if I did, Snow and Lightning would've had pretty babies at the end of Lightning Returns blah, blah, blah, all hail Queen Bitch, I mean, Square Enix, blah, blah.

~•~

* * *

Nude from the waist up, her nails dug into his shoulders as she claimed her pleasure, sliding up and down on his length with rapid thrusts that filled her almost completely. Her body ached pleasantly; her back was arched and her mouth parted slightly in a soft moan. Lightning couldn't help but enjoy him, for it had been far too long—if one could count one week as "too long"—since they had done this.

Underneath her, a shirtless Snow, skin glistening in the overhanging sun as droplets of river water and sweat clung to him, held her steady with bare hands on her moist waist. His body was tense, shaking with a barely restrained urge. She was adamant today; he wouldn't be allowed to move unless she commanded him, and it was driving him mad.

Granted, this probably wasn't what Fang had imagined when she had paired the two together to go collect water from the stream, but what the woman never knew wouldn't kill her.

It would kill her with laughter if she ever _did know._

Then again, when she assigned them the task, there was a certain gleam in her eyes...

Lightning both cursed and praised the Pulsian woman for her instincts. While it had granted Lightning release for her pent up desires, it also meant that Fang _knew_ that those glances between Snow and Lightning weren't just _glances_. That the reason behind them standing so close together wasn't just _confinement of their_ _quarters_. Knew that when the came back to camp nearly two hours later, sweaty and tussled, that they weren't just hunting.

Just like now. They weren't just _collecting water_. Hell, they never were.

But she had admit, the cooling water did wonders and added to the intense bubble of pleasure building inside of her.

Still. This meant that Fang had to die.

Snow's hands began to twitch as the inaction finally broke the careful control he had been trying to keep. Slowly, as if testing her mood and level of dominance, they made their way up her waist and to her smooth, exposed abdomen and up to her bare chest. When she didn't growl or give him a glare, only a soft, repressed moan, the fingers of his left hand found a nipple and began to tease it, brushing his calloused thumb against the sensitive bud, which made her gasp and angle her body so he had better access. His right pressed into her back, driving her even closer to him until their foreheads nearly touched, her hair falling over them like a damp curtain.

"D-Don't..." She couldn't finish as his lips surrounded her free nipple and his tongue roughly dragged around the surface. She groaned loudly at the combined sensations as her hips picked up speed and force, now bucking wildly without care. Shit, shit, shit. She hated when she was undone this way, which was why she had demanded him to stay still, but clearly that wasn't going to work anymore.

 _Screw it._

With a nod, she looked into his eyes and gave him the permission he had been dying for.

Removing his lips from around her hardened peak, he sat them up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her pelvis in his lap. Grinning like the idiot she always said he was, he thrust into her as her hips descended, causing her to cry out in surprise and ultimately pleasure. He panted wetly against her shoulder, listening to her struggle to keep her shouts of pleasure muted with that grin plastered on his face.

It had been a bit of an internal war when he realized that he admired Lightning in more than the way of platonic friendship. He didn't just want her to like him. He wanted her.

And that was the root of his problem. And she had told him just that one night while the others were asleep and he thought it was a good time to broach the subject.

Fuck, she had been pissed like hell. She sent a well deserved fist to his face and lowly growled at him the reality of what he was saying. How could he love her, she had said, when he was engaged to marry the only person she had left, her _sister_? How could he say that, do that, think that bullshit and not expect some sort of heartbreak and sorrow on Serah's side? Why in the ever-living fuck would he even be attracted to _her_?

He had kissed her then.

She punched him in the face again, but not before reciprocating for three glorious seconds.

Then she tried to avoid him as his insistent nature compelled him to see if she cared the same way. He would scoot close to her whenever they were forced to stand together, ask her opinion or help with menial tasks, hold on far too long when he caught her in battle...

She never wanted to, but she began seeking these moments out as she slowly came to her own realization that even if her sister came back, it would be far too late. Fang and Vanille's 500 year stasis proved that. Or was it an excuse for her actions? Justification for betrayal?

She didn't know. And didn't _want to_.

"Light..." He growled huskily against her throat, causing her breath to hitch. Maker, she loved it when he said her name that way. It meant he was thinking of no one else in this moment but her. She was selfish, but she didn't care. She wanted him all to herself.

"Ah...Ah...Sn...ow." She replied, unable to form complete words to describe the emotions threatening to break her. Her body, however, was pulsing around him as her release neared. "I...I...F..uck."

Once again rubbing his hands over her back, he felt his own nearing but refused to go before her. She would kill him, surely.

"Do-don't mind me," He chuckled breathlessly. "Go r-right ahead."

'Bastard,' she thought with a sly grin which changed into a shocked face as he roughly went deep into her core, sending her over the edge well before she wanted.

"Snow!" Lightning cried out, not bothering to keep quiet any longer. Her nails raked down his back as she climaxed, her head tossed back and eyes closed.

Nearing his own release, Snow was able to notice through the haze of pleasure how beautiful she was. Water and sweat had soaked her hair, causing some strands to stick to her face and pearly neck, a few errant ones framing her open mouth. Her lips had been bitten deep red while she was trying to hold her tongue, and her skin was flushed a soft rose that matched her hair in terms of hue.

 _Fuck, she was beautiful._

That sight, combined with the wet warmth smothering his length, sent him over the edge after her, managing a few impassioned thrusts before finally giving out and falling back onto the bank.

She breathed rapidly at first, her heart pumping as if a jackrabbit were running in her chest, threatening to leap right out of her. Then, all too quickly for him, he felt her breathing calm and her heartbeat slow.

Tch. He hated when this happened. When she was still dizzy with pleasure, she would stay against him, hold onto him so he could feel her pulse race under his hand. When she was done with cuddling, she would sit up and be all business again.

 _Shit_ , he could _not_ take that right now. Not when his head was spinning. He wanted her to stay there with him; just for a little while.

She didn't move. Instead, she was idly playing with the strands of hair that were stuck to his head, flicking the sand out of them with her nails.

"Shouldn't we get the water?" He finally asked, whispering softly against her ear. "The others..."

"The others won't be back for a while. That cave they went into looked deep and you know Sazh can't keep up with Hope and Vanille's curiosity." She cut in.

That left one person...

"What about Fang?"

She lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug and continued with her task of prying the strands apart. "What about her? I'm sure the harpy already knows anyways."

He chuckled and casually tossed an arm over her back, pulling her closer for a kiss.

She paused in the task of taming Snow's hair and kissed him back, with no less passion and love then they had used when in coitus. But in a softer, gentler way that made his heart thrum in pure adoration.

This was what he loved about her. More than her endless well of determination; more than her strength; more than her beauty; far more than her body.

He loved this soft part of her, the part that craved love and warmth.

And even if Cocoon and Pulse were to both fall, he would always be there to give it to her.

* * *

AN: Hngh, not sure how I feel about that. It was supposed to be hot and ended up fluffy XD. Oh well. Tell me how I did and I may write more, who knows?! Having people to hold me accountable seems to work better than trying to do it on my own. Kay, R&R will ya?!


End file.
